


- Tumblr Prompts

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Bad Puns, Canon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Flogging, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Group Sex, Jealousy, Learning the Ropes AU, Little Space, M/M, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life, Sounding, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Writing lines as a punishment and subsequently dying of boredom, collaring, i guess lol, magic n shit, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Prompts taken from my Tumblr (BaadBaadBlackSheep).All are based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely_A_Trashcan unless stated otherwise.





	1. Good Boy - Doomzo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Good boy” with whatever pairing you like. Purely-a-Trashcan's choice: Doomzo (LtR verse)  
> Sent by Mrs—Nicole

“Hanzo, focus. I know you can do this.”

The man at Akande’s feet only grunted in response, still gathering himself, eyes cast down. It was difficult to train a dragon, mostly due to the fact the dragon must also train himself. Kneeling was no difficult feat for Hanzo. No, the trouble lie in why he kneeled, who he kneeled for. Hanzo had never before kneeled for another man, and getting him down on his knees had taken plenty of time on its own. His pride was crumbling. He had never been seen in such a weak position before. Even when the elders challenged his leadership and attempted to bully power from beneath him, he never—

“Hanzo.”

Softer, this time. Grounding him. Reminding him. He didn’t have to push himself like this. He could tap out at any time, call his safe word if another anxiety attack gripped him. Akande was understanding last time. And, well, the time before that. It had been a slow-going process. He had been taught his entire life not to appear weak, to be the leader he had been groomed to be. Now he was here, at a man’s feet, being commanded to obey.

And it was a simple command, too. Simpler than the very first one of ‘kneel’.

Look at me.

A large hand rested atop his head before running its fingers through the loose black hair, finding the scalp beneath and scratching lightly. Hanzo nearly melted at the contact. It seemed unfair to be rewarded before he had even obeyed. Then again, it probably was only meant as encouragement. But personal contact was so foreign to Hanzo before, not counting his clingy little brother. It felt like a reward, to be so lovingly touched.

He finally pushed his head back against the hand lightly as his gaze rose. The hand dropped to caress his cheek, the thumb lightly stroking the thin beard still attempting to thicken there.

“Yes Sir,” came the almost-whispered reply from Hanzo’s lips. Akande’s eyes almost shone at the pride he felt. Hanzo had needed no prompting for the verbal response; Akande was not even planning on enforcing it. This was the first time he had said _yes sir_ without gritting his teeth and forcing the words through them.

Hanzo’s eyes threatened to close when the fingers returned to scratching lightly at his scalp, but he held his gaze with Akande’s. He wanted to dispel his selfish pride. The pride Akande expressed at his progress was more than enough for him now. Akande’s hand finally fell away and his words quickly replaced Hanzo’s source of bliss.

“Good boy.”


	2. Catch Me If You Can - Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch me if you can with Genji  
> Sent by anon

The sleek, tiny two-seater car slowed from it's bat-out-of-hell speed as it neared the familiar driveway, rolling into the leftmost garage and halting to a quick stop. The motor cut off and the driver hopped out half a second later, half-singing the pop song that had been playing on the radio where it had left off. Perfectly manicured nails carefully ran through his already gelled back, bright green hair before moving to quickly snatch a backpack from the passenger seat. It was small, just big enough to hold the small binder with his dance notes in it, along with other, smaller paraphernalia, but the golden brand symbol attached guaranteed it's price had been not so small. 

Genji continued to sing under his breath as he entered the foyer, hips swaying to the rhythm in his head as he kicked off his shoes by the door and hung his backpack on the hook on the wall. A few steps into the living room had the mini song and dance routine petering off to a stop as he realized Jack and Jesse were on one of the large couches, watching him. Normally Genji wouldn't have a care in the world about having an audience (he loved having one, in fact), but Jesse was over Jack’s lap with a nicely reddened ass, one of Jack’s hands gently rubbing the skin there. This sight either meant that Jesse had done something to earn a spanking on a Saturday afternoon, or Genji had forgotten that it was maintenance spanking day. 

And from the expectant look on Jack’s face, it was unfortunately the latter. 

“I just got out of dance rehearsal. I'm still all gross and sweaty. Let me shower first?” Genji pleaded before Jack could open his mouth. Saturdays for Genji meant intensive dance rehearsal with his dance class, practicing their routines until everyone involved was ready to collapse. Genji enjoyed the socialization and the pleasant burning in his muscles afterward. It was very different from his training regimen when he was younger, though he supposed doing his kata was a bit like dancing. Hanzo would scoff at that observation. 

“You know I don't mind a little sweat. Plus you don't look sweaty. You look like you went out for that bubble tea you like with the girls after. And considering the fact rehearsal would have ended two hours ago and that guilty look forming on your face right now, I bet I'm right.” 

Damn it. Genji hated it when Jack was right. And given that he knew Genji’s schedule and habits, he was usually able to make these correct guesses all the time.

Giving his best pout, Genji shuffled a bit closer, though still out of reach. “I'm still all gross and dirty Daddy. I haven't even gotten to change clothes. Just a quick shower. Please?”

Jack let out a sigh of easy defeat, nodding. “Very quick. I want you back here and over my knee in ten minutes. Understood?” Genji had rocketed off towards the stairs, shouting out a ‘yes sir!’ behind him. The sound of his clothes hitting the floor followed. 

“Y’know he ain't comin’ back,” Jesse’s deepened drawl drifted up to Jack. Jack shook his head, smiling. 

“Thought you had drifted off on me.”

“Naw. Jus’ nearly.” Jesse stretched out, groaning. With Jack’s help he got up, a bit wobbly at first, and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. 

Jack gave his butt a pat as he walked away, smirking when Jesse jumped just a bit. “You know what to do.”

Jesse snorted, grabbing the pile of dog toys by the sliding patio door before opening it to two very excited dogs. “Genji escape plan interception. Got it. I'll keep watch.”

\--

Sure enough, Genji was scrambling out of the bathroom window 15 minutes later when Jack started knocking on the door, calling out to him. “Catch me if you can,” he sang under his breath, giggling when Jack’s voice began threatening to unlock the door. 

The dogs had started barking excitedly below in the backyard upon seeing Genji emerge. Jesse shielded his eyes from the sun as he peered up, shifting the cigarette in his mouth. “Ain't you a sight for sore eyes,” he called up, startling the lithe ninja… who may have ‘been a sight’ due to being absolutely naked rather than because of his climbing skills. “Maybe put some clothes on before ya sneak out?”

“You like it!” Genji quipped back instead of explaining that he had not bothered to grab a change of clothes in his haste. Jesse just shook his head and watched Genji climb over to the bedroom window. 

Genji easily lifts the already half raised window pane blocking his way in, but parting the curtains reveals a solid body in his way. Gabe crosses his arms, looking unamused by the little escape artist. “Need a hand?” 

“Nothankyoubye!” Genji managed to climb further up before Gabe could snatch him inside, ignoring Jack yelling his name from the bathroom window. He could hear Jesse shout ‘he's on the roof!’ as he scrambled over the apex and descended back down over the other side. 

Reaching his personal bedroom window was easy. Opening it from the outside, not so much. Distracted by the struggle of prying open the window, he missed the sound of the car driving up their driveway behind him. He did catch Hanzo cursing and calling out a long-suffering “naked, why are you always naked?” Turning his body to look at his newly arrived brother caused his grip to slip from the windowsill. He only had a moment to shout before he was falling backwards toward the earth…

...and right into Akande’s arms. 

“I thought perhaps we were arriving too early for dinner, but now I see we've arrived right in time,” Akande chuckled, carrying his prize towards the open front door. Three boyfriends waited there, not looking as amused as Genji had felt. 

“Heh… caught me?” Genji offered lamely when Akande set him down. He went easily when Jack snatched both wrists in one handle, growling about how Genji could have been seriously hurt under his breath. 

Soon everyone was settled on the couches in the living room, all eyes on Genji as he was settled over Jack’s lap. “I was just going to give you thirty for your maintenance spankings, but after that little stunt…” Genji braced himself for the new number, “...I'm thinking 20.”

Genji twisted himself to look up at Jack, confusion on his face. “Just 20?”

“Just a set of 20,” Jack confirmed, guiding Genji back into place. 

“From each of us.”

**Smack!**


	3. Make Me - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make me   
> Sent by anon

The movement of the mattress as Jesse rolled off of the bed brought Genji out of his near-doze. He was trapped under Gabe and Jack, pinned beneath Gabe’s chest while Jack had an arm and leg tossed over him. Both were still catching their breath, eyes closed with lazy smiles as they rested. 

Normally Genji would love being squished beneath them. He tended to get tightly cuddled and crushed by the sleeping soldiers every night, their weight a soothing element in helping him sleep. However, in this moment, all men present were blissfully post-coital, sweaty and a touch too warm for this close proximity. The sweat and warmth coupled with the drying spend on him was testing him. Genji could get down and dirty with the best of them, but that time had passed. He wanted to scrub himself off and get clean. 

Genji attempted to squirm out from under his boyfriends, only earning him grunts from the heavy bodies and the unpleasant feeling of sweat smearing from their skin to his own. Both men were now giving him bemused looks as he struggled, neither bothering to let up on their dead weight. 

“Get oooff!” Genji whined at them. He had gone limp with an exasperated huff after a particularly pathetic attempt to lift Gabe off of him. 

“Make me,” both responded, grinning at one another for their synchronization. Genji let out a frustrated squeal, energy renewed as he attempted to shove them off his smaller frame. It wasn't that Genji was weak; he could lift Jesse over his head (and had before) without too much difficulty. But the bodies above him were bulky, heavy, slick with sweat -- and now laughing! 

Before Genji could redouble his efforts, weight was suddenly lifted off him. He sat up into the fresher air, the sweat coating his upper half cooling instantly. He let out a “ha!” in victory before noticing why he had been freed.

Jack and Gabe each had a water bottle in hand, having to lift their limbs covering Genji to catch them when they were tossed over by Jesse. Jesse was in the doorway, holding two more water bottles. He had a gleam in his eye that Genji knew too well. 

“No, Jesse, I'm getting up. Don't you do it,” Genji warned. Too late. Jesse tossed the bottles onto the bed, away from them all, before getting a running start. 

“Dogpile!!”

The next few moments were a blur of shouts, grunts, and flailing limbs (one of them artificial) crashing into each other. As the disorientation settled, Genji was displeased to find Jesse laying right on top of him, propped up on his elbows and squishing him further into the mattress. Gabe and Jack were pressed close to him, only adding to his entrapment. 

“Jesse! Get off!” Genji pushed at him to no avail. Gabe and Jack were making sure Jesse couldn't be budged. Cheaters!

Genji nearly shrieked when Jesse replied, 

“Make me!”


	4. This is New - McReyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is new with Jesse  
> Sent by Purely-a-trashcan

Gabe had to hold back a smirk at Jesse’s nervous laughter, followed by a quiet “Okay… this is new”. No matter what new thing they tried, he could always count on the same, almost adorable reaction. 

“Talk to me, dulcito. I'm not moving it further until you do. At least give me a color,” Gabe murmured, his eyes not leaving the sounding rod currently only an inch deep in his boyfriend's urethra. It was the thinnest in the set, but certainly didn't feel so trivial to Jesse. The younger had been instructed not to squirm like he might normally, and the effort was clear in his sweaty forehead and clenched fists pressing into the mattress beneath him. 

“Guh,” Jesse breathed out. He hasn't realized he had been holding his breath. “I’m-- I’m green. Just. Feels different.” The heat from his reddened face only increased when Gabe chuckled and the rod slid down another few inches. 

Jesse kept his eyes on Gabe, who was kneeling on the floor by the bed to be eye level with the task at hand. He didn't want to look at it (Gabe was focused on it enough for the both of them anyway). He had tried, but couldn't stand to let Gabe slip it in when he had tried to watch. Only when his dom had told him to look at him and not look away could he allow the strange intrusion. Brown skin stayed in his sights, distracting him from it sliding down, down....

Gabe let go of the ring at the end when there was no more to go. Just in time for Jesse’s hips to buck just slightly without any resistance. “That's all of it,” he murmured, “and I'm pretty sure you could take more. You've got a big dick, baby.” 

Another bout of nervous laughter answered him as Jesse let his upper body fall back against the bed, whimpering when the sound was jostled in the process. “Usually I love to hear that, Papí, but you've got m-me a little…”

Gabe ran a hand along one tan thigh, the fingers of his other hand playing along his sub’s length to cause more whimpers and groans to spill out. “Distracted?” he murmured, glancing up at Jesse’s face. Jesse was watching him, or at least just his face, taking heaving breaths as he very pointedly still refused to look at the main event. 

Gabe held his gaze for a few beats before taking hold of the ring again, slowly easing the rod out a few inches before pausing and changing course back down again. Jesse’s fists changed to grasping hands, fingers curling harshly into the sheets under him as he tried to keep his hips’ twitching as minute as possible. 

The older man finally took mercy and slowly pulled the rod up until it was freed. Gabe stood to put it aside on a small towel he had beside the kit for whatever they used to get cleaned after. He looked over to Jesse, who had propped himself up onto his elbows, as he lightly lubed the next rod. He couldn't help but smirk at the slack-jawed stare. 

“Ready for the next one?” Gabe found himself near-purring, his heart fluttering in excitement to see Jesse nod so vigorously in response. “Sit back up,” he commanded softly as he returned to his place kneeling by the bed. Jesse complied easily, though he got a ‘tsk’ for the quick squeeze he gave himself in the process. 

Gabe let a stray drop of lube from the rod land on the tip of Jesse’s dick, still shiny and slick from the last tryst. Jesse’s eyes were firmly locked onto his boyfriend before him. “There's a catch,” Gabe claimed, “If you want this one, you have to watch. No looking away or I stop.” Jesse whined in protest, squirming immediately at the thought. Gabe cocked an eyebrow in response, leaving no room for argument. 

Finally, albeit reluctantly, Jesse’s eyes cast lower, locking onto where Gabe was lining up the sound. “Green,” he whispered before he could even be asked. His dom nodded, murmuring out a praise before beginning again.


	5. Pure Evil - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're pure evil!" with any   
> Sent by anon

His mouth was dry, dry, dry. Between the desperate panting and the open-mouthed awe, Jesse was getting parched. Despite this, water was the furthest thing from his mind. No, all his attention was on the show in front of him. 

Genji was panting pretty hard, himself. Jesse could feel it, even when he tried to look away, because the green-haired beauty’s mouth was mere inches from his dick. Sometimes it would be closer, sometimes farther, but never where Jesse desperately needed it to be. I just depended on how hard Gabe was thrusting into Genji. Genji was on his hands and knees in front of Jesse, with Gabe situated behind him, gripping his hips as he used the sub as he liked. 

Jesse strained against his restraints for what felt like the thousandth time that night, but of course he was held just as tightly to the chair he was in as before, secured so he was sitting towards the edge with his legs spread wide and his arms bound together tightly behind him. They were starting to go a bit numb but he couldn't care. They had been at it for what felt like at least an hour now. It might have been bearable if Jack wasn't constantly out of sight behind the chair, surprising McCree with an unexpected pinch to his nipples or nails dragging down his ribs. 

A particularly hard thrust had Genji keening, his bottom lip just barely brushing the tip of Jesse’s cock, catching the mess of pre-cum there. They stayed connected by a thin strand for a few seconds, the realization of it making them both moan loudly. The strand was broken when a hand reached forward to tangle itself in Genji’s hair, pulling his head back just enough to have him gasp before Gabe’s thrusts were renewed in their tenacity. 

Jesse had started to roll his gaze skyward, desperate to ignore how violently his dick had twitched, but it didn't last long. Jack had his hair in his fist, tsking in his ear and forcing him to look back down at his boyfriends going at it like there was no tomorrow. 

“This is the last time I'll warn you to keep your eyes on them, Jesse. Maybe we shouldn't let you come tonight. Cage you up and try this again tomorrow. Maybe then you'll learn to listen.” Jack’s hissed words sent uncontrolled shudders up Jesse’s spine, his hips struggling to buck against the leather straps holding him in place. The only comprehensible words escaping him were a litany of ‘no,no,no’s and ‘please,please,please’s. 

Nips and licks were pressed against the hot, sweat-slick skin of his neck, letting Jesse feel Jack’s grin when he finally managed to gasp out, “You’re… You're pure evil!” Jack and Gabe’s dark chuckling went straight to his dick.

“Oh dulcito,” Gabe growled out, rocking Genji forward enough to let him kitten lick Jesse for only a second, “This is just the beginning.”


	6. Lying - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You only do that when you’re lying or hiding something.”  
> Sent by anon

“Jesse.”

“Hm?”

“You only do that when you're lying or hiding something.”

Jesse released the denim of his jeans he had been gripping in his flesh hand. Damn. It was hard to control himself when he was buzzed. He tended to grip and ball up anything he could get his hand on when he was attempting to fib or omit the whole truth. Usually it was his shirt tail or napkins, whatever was around and malleable. 

“Wasn't lyin’! I only had two drinks. I limited myself just like you asked.”

Genji’s chin hooked over Jesse’s shoulder and Jesse grunted at Genji’s entire drunken body weight pressing against his back. “Yeah Gabi, he only had two! Just two double whiskeys.” Jesse winced. Well. There was the truth. About the drinks, anyway. If Genji could keep his mouth shut, they wouldn't find out about the other thing. 

Fortunately Gabe only let out a sigh and shook his head. The man must have been too tired to argue, lucky for Jesse. It was nearly 3 am and despite the insistence that they didn't need to, Jack and Gabe had waited (and fallen asleep) on the couches in the living room while their subs had gone out and partied at Lucio’s show. Hana had been the designated driver, having left just moments ago after dropping them off. Of course she had insisted on walking them inside and chatting incessantly about how crazy the show was and how awesome Lucío performed and oh em gee I almost forgot about Genji crowdsurfing onto the stage and dancing!!! 

As annoying as she could be at times, Jesse was glad the attention had been on Genji’s antics for the most part and that she hadn't mentioned--

A tiny flurry of knocks pelted the door before Hana tossed it back open like she lived there herself. She flung a cell phone in Genji’s direction, who snatched it out of the air like he wasn't an inebriated mess.

“You left your phone in my car. I know you'll just die without it.” She turned to Jesse as she retreated back out the door. “Oh, and thanks again for saving me from that jerk. You can really throw a punch! He didn't even see that coming.”

And the door was shut again, gone as fast as she had come in.

Jesse was frozen. He could feel the tension from Gabe’s jaw without even looking at him. 

“Another bar fight? Are you serious?”

“Technically…” the fidgeting had started up again, Jesse looking anywhere but at Gabe, “It wasn't a bar fight. It was a club fight.”

Gabe nearly growled into his next sigh, leading Jesse upstairs by his hand. “You are going to get it tomorrow. You can't keep doing that.” Jesse followed dutifully with a groaned ‘yes sir’.

Genji stared down at the phone in his hand… then fished one out of his pocket.

“Then whose phone is this??”

Jack took the extra phone and set it on the coffee table. This was a problem for Tomorrow Jack.


	7. Kiss meme: As a promise - McReyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent in by Hellagaymccree
> 
> This one is in canon, for once!

"Spending a lot of extra time with ninja boy."

An accusation under the guise of simple observation. Gabe couldn't hold back his heavy sigh, not even looking at his boyfriend sitting in his bed, where he had been waiting patiently to start this shit again. 

Gabe had just gotten back from one of the training arenas. The practice had taken longer than expected, as usual due to Genji's dramatic breakdowns when he was frustrated with learning his new body and Gabe's hard-headed determination for him to keep going. 

"Jesse, you know--" 

"Yeah yeah. Same shit, new day. The Shimada kid has mandatory training exercises that must be overseen by his commander." Jesse recited the last line with a clearly mocking imitation of Gabe's own voice. He didn't see it, but Gabe could still picture that sneer on Jesse's face he put on when he got pissy.

The Blackwatch commander only grunted and strode past to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes in one swift, practiced movement. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the reflection in the mirror of Jesse sidling up to the door frame of the bathroom, watching him. Gabe had been mistaken; Jesse is choosing to pout tonight.

"You know Angela or Moira also sit in. Jealous isn't cute on you, Jesse."

Normally this would be the part where Jesse sputters and growls, easily losing his facade and showing that desert hot temper Gabe knows he can get when things don't go his way. Instead, it's oddly quiet before a soft, "yeah, I ain't very cute anymore."

Gabe stops his forward stride where he had been intent on getting right into the shower, hearing defeat in his protégé's voice. "What are you talking about?" He questions as he turns around, feeling only slightly awkward to be naked during an emotionally tense moment while Jesse still wore his flannel pajama pants with one of Gabe's soft, too-large shirts. 

"He's all young and new and spitfire and... and needs guidance and comes from a bad situation... just the way you are with him, so patient but firm and taking extra time to make sure he's adapting..." Jesse was rambling, words pouring out of his mouth like a dam had burst. Insecurity was not something Gabe had seen often in Jesse, but he had obviously been holding all of this in his head for a while. 

"First of all, Genji's only a year younger than you," Gabe cut him off, shaking his head, "And second, I was the same way with you when we first brought you in. I took my time with you, I showed you the ropes, and you became a capable Blackwatch agent. And years later you're my second in command, earning that all on your own. The Shimada kid has potential too."

Jesse's mouth became a tight line across his face, brow furrowing. "Yeah, but that's my point. You're treating him like you did me."

Gabe resisted the urge to let out a frustrated noise, snatching a towel from its nearly folded place and wrapping it around his waist. He wasn't going to do this naked. "What are you going on about? Certain circumstances call for special attention--"

"And you're sure givin' it to him, aren't you?" Jesse snapped, that temper finally flaring. They stared each other down before it finally clicked for Gabe.

"Oh my God, Jess. I'm not fucking the cyborg." 

Jesse's cheeks reddened, posture defensive now, "Not yet! And when you got accused of being too close to my training, what ended up happening later on!?"

Gabriel groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "Jesse. Me giving you special attention towards your training was not foreplay. I didn't really notice you in that way until you were a pretty established agent." The wind looked to finally be out of McCree's sails on the matter... Did he seriously think their private training was that intimate? That was a question for another time.

"You know, you could be helping me train the kid instead of pouting on the sidelines." Jesse cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You claim you're so similar. Maybe he needs to talk to someone who's been where he was. See what he could achieve in time."

Jesse let out a laugh that sounded more like a scoff before stepping forward, closing the distance between them. He hooked a few fingers of one hand in the top of the towel on his commander’s hips. Now it was Gabe’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do jus’ that,” Jesse murmured, his good natured attitude creeping back into his voice. “I know it’s stupid, but promise me you’re not tryin’ to pull somethin’ with him?”

Gabe rolled his eyes with a smile, cupping the back of Jesse’s head with one hand and flattening the other to his lower back, pulling him in against his solid build. “I promise,” he murmured, locking their lips in a solid kiss that seemed to stretch on further than necessary. The dreamy look in Jesse’s eye, along with the sudden iron grip on his towel edge, was enough to tell him that was satisfying enough.

“Not unless you wanted me to,” he couldn’t resist adding, grinning. He expected Jesse to huff and growl at the little joke, but to his surprise the cowboy only grinned back.

“Well now, mayhaps in the future his commander and his right hand man might train with him without the pryin’ eyes of the docs. You never know, maybe he’s still pretty cute under that metal mask. Angie showed me a picture of him from before; he was quite the looker.” The towel got pulled off with a flourish, hitting the floor. “Enjoy your shower, there, boss.”

Gabe managed not to gawk as Jesse left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up going in a weird direction... I might make a sequel to this...


	8. Kiss meme: On a falling tear/To shut them up - McReyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested 7 or 6 for the kiss meme  
> (7 - to shut them up; 6 - on a falling tear)  
> I wrote BOTH.

Jesse hadn’t had an episode in months. They were all proud of him; he had finally been returning to his life as usual, granted he was minus half an arm. It had been a slow process but he hadn’t broken down into tears or had a random bout of anger in a while. But if they had learned anything when dealing with Genji’s own issues years before, it was that these things didn’t just suddenly go away.

Sometimes they came back at the most random times. Like in the middle of a fundraising gala, for instance.

Jack had seen it coming first, even standing across the room. He had spotted their boyfriend across the room by chance, looking handsome in his suit and bolo tie, but that glassy, wide-eyed stare into the distance, coupled with a rapidly heaving chest, was a familiar enough sight now. 

“Gabe,” he had hissed, smacking the back of his hand against his business partner’s chest beside him and interrupting the conversation he had been having, “Get Jesse.”

Gabe had scanned the room and spotted him, excusing himself to cross the crowded room in long strides and gather Jesse up into him. 

That got instant protests, clawing hands, one metal, gripping at Gabe’s suit jacket as they exited the ballroom and found an empty room at the venue to escape to. “I’m fine, Gabi, please,” Jesse was pleading through tears as they left, eyes locked on Gabe’s handsome features as they had been twisted into a very determined ‘don’t get in my way’ look. “I’m not freaking out. Not at your fundraiser. I’m NOT--”

“Jesse, dulcito,” Gabe was murmuring in his ear, holding his boyfriend tight against him, “You need to breathe. Can you do that for me? Breathe with me.”

The short gasping breaths shuddered and rattled in the younger’s lungs until he was finally able to follow along, minutes later. 

His face was wet with tears once Gabe managed to get a good look at him, fresh tears that now weren’t getting soaked into Gabe’s suit spilling down his cheeks. “Oh, Jess,” he sighed softly, sitting on a stool next to a vanity in the room and pulling Jesse onto his lap. He took a few tissues from a box on the vanity to soak up the saltwater on Jesse’s face. “You’re okay. You’re safe here with me.”

The room was probably meant to be for wedding purposes; a bride or groom’s room to prepare for the ceremony. There was a large bathroom with a mirror and outlets everywhere near them, a mobile clothes rack in the corner. Jesse idly looked around the dark room, their only light the moonlight streaming in from the big window next to them. He sniffled and allowed Gabe to dry his reddened, ruddy face. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Gabe asked softly once the tears stopped their constant stream. Jesse was avoiding eye contact, wanting to just press himself back into his boyfriend’s chest and pretend they were back at home and not in the middle of a fancy event.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. Genji told me he’d be right back. I was fine. And then I saw someone staring at my…” Jesse looks down to his prosthetic hand, flexing the artificial joints with a blank look. Gabe grunted in understanding, cupping Jesse’s face to bring it closer, kissing away a tear threatening to slip down his cheek. 

Jesse frowned, only seeming more upset by the tender action. “You’re supposed to be schmoozing those people out there, not fussing over me. You’ve got money to raise and people who want to talk to you and I’m stealing you away with my stupid overreaction and I should be over this stuff by now, I should be stronger than this, I should have--”

He was silenced by a sudden, forceful kiss. It was almost embarrassing how fast he melted into it, feeling his body go lax at the safety he felt in the gesture. When they finally pulled away, Jesse pressed himself into Gabe’s chest immediately, arms sliding under the suit jacket to wrap tightly around the muscled torso there. 

“Jack and I started this fundraiser many years ago. It’s charity, for the community. We started it when we wanted to give back but weren’t making enough to give as much as we wanted to. Now we can easily give our original goal every year without this stupid event. But the participants have enjoyed it for years, and expect us to hold it. We don’t need their donations. We don’t need to impress anyone. We don’t even need this gala anymore. It’s not important to us. But you, you are important. More important to us than you will ever know.” Gabe presses a kiss to Jesse’s chocolate brown locks, rubbing his hand along his back. “You’re important to me. I never want you to feel otherwise. Understand?”

There’s a long pause before Jesse finally nods and pulls himself back, blinking up at Gabe. It’s a relief to see the calm on Jesse’s face, even with his cheeks and eyes slightly reddened still. 

There’s a few more kisses exchanged before Jesse quietly murmurs that he’s ready to go back. They spend the rest of the gala hand-in-hand, Gabe smiling widely when he gets to introduce his boyfriend to the guests. Jesse’s metal hand is hidden in Gabe’s warm grip the whole night.


	9. Little space (sorta) - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested some age regression, where one person notices their partner regressing in little ways. I may continue this. It ended up as more of a crush situation and was also much milder than I wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little nervous about posting little stuff but… look… I love it and I’m sorry to anyone who doesn’t like it. This actually turned out incredibly mild, though. I’m actually planning on revisiting an abandoned WIP from last summer, planning on now making it about how Jesse finds out that Genji is a little. For now, have this! Set in canonverse. I’ve never published any McHanzo (like almost everyone it was the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom), so here’s some McHanzo.

It was during a supply run that Jesse McCree would start to notice something about his teammate.

With the back of the hovertruck loaded up tight with bulk supplies, Jesse and Hanzo were free to do any personal shopping they wanted to do. Jesse had waved Hanzo away as he tightened down the canvas tarp over the bed of the truck, protecting Overwatch’s supplies from the elements as well as prying eyes. “You go on, we’ll meet back up here at 1600,” he had said cooly when he noticed his teammate patiently waiting a few feet away, arms crossed. 

If he had taken a few moments to stare as the man walked away, could anyone blame him?

Genji had laughed when Jesse had admitted before their drive into town that he felt a bit nervous around Hanzo. Intimidated, even. With a fond smile, Genji had waved him off with the mere words of, “He is not what he seems to be. He is a completely different person when no one is looking. Trust me, McCree.”

Cryptic cyborg motherfucker.

Jesse did some browsing at his usual favorite stores, taking the time to visit some new ones too. He was the type of person to buy gifts for his teammates and friends just because something reminded him of them, or he remembered them wanting something like it. He hadn’t gotten anything for anyone this time around, merely for the simple reason that he was searching so hard for something to get a certain someone. 

You know. That he just happened to see that he thought he’d like. Total coincidence. Yep.

But nothing was really grabbing him. He’d just have to face it: he didn’t know Shimada as well as he wanted to. He was just about ready to admit defeat, heading back towards the direction of where they had parked the truck, when he saw what Genji had meant. 

Hanzo Shimada, standing in front of a children’s store with a huge glass window, staring intently inside. Hanzo Shimada, arms more hugging across himself than crossed over his chest.

Hanzo Shimada, eyes lit up like stars, looking at the big stuffed animals right in the front of the window with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

This was not the Hanzo Shimada that Jesse knew. This Hanzo had lost his sharp edges, had taken on a softer look about him. He was almost...cute, for lack of a better word.

It melted Jesse’s heart. He wanted to see more of this Hanzo.

He sidled up silently behind Hanzo, looking over his shoulder and into the glass window. Sitting there in the middle was a big white wolf, about the size of Hanzo’s entire upper body, staring back at Hanzo with its big, plastic blue eyes. Hanzo moved a hand up from where it hugged his side to tuck a curled knuckle between his teeth. God damn, he was adorable when he wanted something this bad.

Wait.

That was it. 

“Got yer eye on somethin’, there?” Jesse quizzed, managing not to smile when Hanzo flinched in surprise. When he turned around to look at Jesse the facade of his cool exterior was in place, though the flushed cheeks couldn’t be hidden. 

“No,” Hanzo near snapped, arms repositioning to cross over his chest. “I am ready to go. I was merely passing the time.”

“Sure,” Jesse drawled, glancing over his teammate’s shoulder at the stuffed animal that had held Hanzo’s attention. “If you’re ready, go on ‘head to the truck. I jus’ got one more purchase to make and I’ll be there shortly.”

 

 

Nearly 1 AM and yet again, Hanzo was awake. He had already walked aimlessly around the base, attempting to will his mind to quiet, but the quiet halls only reinforced the loneliness that felt like an aura around him. He had finally given up and retired to his quarters, aiming to merely lay in bed again until sleep gave him mercy just before he would need to wake for the day.

Not 5 minutes after he had settled into bed did a solid few knocks rap against his door. Hanzo sat up, staring at the door as though it had threatened him personally. Who would be at his door at this hour? After a moment of doubt that he had heard anything at all, Hanzo rose and crossed to the door, opening it after a moment of hesitation to find…

No one. No one was there. Hanzo stared out into the dark, convinced his lack of sleep was finally catching up to him in the form of auditory hallucinations.

And then he saw it, as he glanced down. Sitting there on the ground, a big blue ribbon wrapped around its neck, was the white wolf. He couldn’t hold back his gasp, followed by a soft “oh!” as he instantly dropped to his knees, hugging the plush beast to him. It smelled just like the cowboy’s cologne, he couldn’t help but notice as he buried his nose in the surprisingly soft fake fur. 

Hm. The cowboy. McCree. Big and strong and protective. Hanzo felt heat rush to his face thinking of those strong arms wrapping tight around him, lifting him as though he weighed nothing, stroking his hair as he was cooed at and fussed over and cared for--

No. None of that. At least, not in the middle of the damn hall!

Hanzo hurriedly carried his prize into his room, not noticing the red glow of a cigar down the dark hallway, just past the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Hanzo got the best sleep he’s had in forever curled up to his new stuffie.
> 
> How did McCree get the wolf to the truck and the base unnoticed? Idfk it’s fluff JUST ENJOY IT
> 
> This kind of became a crush situation instead of an established relationship but I kinnnnd of want to continue this with more emphasis on the little headspace and Jesse helping Hanzo get comfy with it.
> 
> If you like this sort of thing let me know! I'd love to write more of it.


	10. Little space continued - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got many requests to continue so here you go lol  
> I do have an idea of where I'm going with this but it'll be slow because I'm ME

“Alright, explain.”

Genji peered up from the handheld system, pausing the game and shutting off the small projection. “You will need to be a bit more specific about what needs explaining, McCree.”

Jesse shifted the unlit cigar in his mouth, looking around the empty rec room as if they were about to discuss a dirty secret. “You know what I'm talking about,” he hissed, voice lowered, “Your brother!”

Genji’s unperturbed stare was no different as the effect it would have with his mask on. He finally grinned when Jesse started to visibly bristle with impatience. “And why should I do that when I could get some entertainment out of watching you clumsily stumble about, trying to figure him out?”

“Because I _like_ him,” Jesse admitted on a sigh, sinking down to take a seat on the couch Genji was comfortably curled up on, “and I finally found a crack in that facade o’ his. But I don't rightly understand what exactly I've discovered, here.”

Genji tapped his metallic fingers against his knee, giving McCree a thoughtful look. “What exactly have you noticed?”

The cigar gets transferred to Jesse’s fingers to get fiddled with as he's musing aloud. “Well, he was eyein’ this big white wolf in some toy store window in town, so I took a chance and--- okay why are you grinnin’ at me like that?” 

“It WAS you! I knew it. Hanzo’s been gushing over that thing since it appeared.” Genji is laughing, but McCree looks horrified. 

“What, he's tellin’ everyone but me about it? Does he know it was me? He ain't said a word to me since--”

“Relax, relax. He has only told me. He has never revealed … that side of himself to others. He thought that I had done it, except the size and uh, _smell_ of it was unusual for what I usually bring back for him from my missions and travels.” McCree’s eyebrows raise, and Genji nods at the silent question. “Yes, he has many stuffed animals. You should see his room. It would not be what you would expect.”

Jesse groans, putting the cigar back into his mouth. “If I should ever be so lucky!” He ignores Genji’s eyeroll and frowns. “How would I even get his trust like that? There's no way he'd let me in on this secret side of him. It's too damn different than what people think of him.”

Genji nods again, face serious. “Yes, exactly. He is terrified to be mocked for this headspace he indulges in. It was not exactly encouraged to show an ounce of weakness in our upbringing.”

“I couldn't ever describe him as weak. Wouldn't. I just want to… aw hell, I don't know. I want him to let me in, Genj. I want to make him happy.” Jesse sounds so genuine, Genji can't help but soften his expression. 

“He likes you, McCree. He's been especially curious about you since you left that wolf for him. I won't tell him it was you, but I will help you get closer to him.”

Jesse leans in, a wide smile on his face. “Yeah? I'm listening.”

\---

“Well now. Imagine meeting you here.”

Hanzo snorted at the comment, taking another sip of his tea. He didn't look, but he knew it was the cowboy. On top of that distinct voice and accent was the fact that the two of them were infamous insomniacs, frequently passing like ships in the night. It wasn’t unusual to be in the kitchen at this time of night together. Only this time, McCree was actually engaging him. 

Not that he hadn't tried before. But Hanzo had been cold to him in the past, shooting down every attempt at conversation. But it was different now. Hanzo was… interested in him. In what way was yet to be determined. But every night he was snuggled up to his new friend, face pressed into its fur, he couldn't stop thinking about the cowboy. It was undeniably his cologne that clung to the wolf, though it was sadly diminishing day by day. 

Hanzo had perhaps needed to press his face into one of the cowboy's button up plaid shirts found discarded in the rec room to confirm it, but no one needed to know that. 

He wasn't sure what this was. A crush? A curiosity? Either way, he wanted to get closer to him. He had started to associate McCree to his comfort zone, so much so that he relaxed instantly when he was in the same room with him. It was so tempting to bring down his walls, to soften his usually tight and guarded posture, but they were often with other team members as well. And he couldn't let them see.

Now, though, they were alone. And yet Hanzo still had no idea how to approach this. 

Luckily, Jesse was way ahead of him. 

While Hanzo had been stuck in his head, Jesse has been rummaging through the fridge, equally giddy and nervous to try this plan. He wouldn't put it past Genji to give him false advice just to get McCree punched in the face for a laugh. 

“So,” McCree spoke slowly, as though afraid to spook Hanzo as he sat next to him at the table, “I saw this in the pasteleria when I was in town and couldn't resist bringing a slice home. But, ah, silly me, my sweet tooth ain't big enough to eat this by my lonesome…” 

Hanzo finally glances over, only to feel his eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful slice of cake in a pastry box in front of McCree. Yellow cake with absolutely delicious looking white frosting, the layers filled with strawberry chunks and frosting, strawberry halves generously decorating the outside with extra thrown in.

Strawberries are his _favorite_. 

“Help me out?” Jesse asks, and Hanzo’s dark eyes lock onto his. It takes Hanzo a few seconds to find his voice. There is something so genuine and gentle about McCree. Hanzo’s defenses are faltering. 

“Very well.”

Hanzo lifts a hand to grab a fork, but the only one he sees is already in McCree’s hand, with a bite of cake with the perfect ratio of cake to frosting on it, and a strawberry half sitting on top. It comes closer, and Hanzo feels something strange flutter in his chest to realize McCree, his teammate, the gunslinger… is trying to feed him.

And even more strange is how little hesitation there is before Hanzo opens his mouth to accept it.

The cake is divine. The vulnerability he feels in this act… not so much. Hanzo’s base instinct is to panic or defend himself--his weakness is showing--as McCree’s small smile spreads into a grin. This feels like one of the mind games the elders used to test him when he was many years younger. Surely McCree is about to laugh in his face, mock him for the softness he shows for sweets. 

Instead, Jesse makes a quiet noise of satisfaction and takes a small bite for himself, his tanned cheeks reddening ever so slightly. Hanzo finds himself staring at the fork, waiting for another bite. 

And Jesse feeds it to him, as happy to deliver the forkful as Hanzo is to receive it.

\--- 

Something in Hanzo looks sated once the pastry box is empty, something more mental than hunger. There's a strange shyness still obvious in his posture despite them having just shared an enormous slice of cake together. Jesse is sure he's overstepped their unspoken boundaries, but he still hasn't gotten that half-expected punch to the face yet so it must not be too bad. 

Hanzo’s eyelids droop as Jesse cleans up, and the yawn he lets out nearly makes Jesse’s heart burst. “That was...satisfying,” Hanzo says as Jesse returns to the table, standing before Jesse could sit with him again, “I will surely have no issue with falling asleep now.”

“Still havin’ trouble gettin’ some shuteye, huh?” It's unnecessary to ask, seeing as they are both aware of each other's sleepless nights. Hanzo begins to nod, but stops after a thought and shakes his head instead.

“Actually, I am sleeping much easier...since a few days ago.” Hanzo’s eyes dare to meet Jesse’s as he adds the last bit as an afterthought. 

_I know it was you_. 

Jesse grins again, albeit his chuckle sounds nervous. “That so? Glad to hear it.”

Jesse very gentlemanly walks Hanzo back to his room, though Hanzo hesitates at the door. Which is fine by Jesse, considering he’s very hesitant to leave.

“Could I come in?” he asks, eyeing the door as though it holds all the secrets in the world. Later on he’d realize how forward that sounds; in reality, he just wants to see this stuffed animal collection Hanzo supposedly has. He can’t imagine the man surrounded by fuzzy companions, and yet Genji was very serious when telling McCree the scant details he cared to give about his brother.

Everything else, Genji had said, he should find out for himself.

Hanzo pauses, his hand frozen halfway to the scanner that allows access. “I…”

“Aw, now, you don’t have to,” Jesse is quick to say, backing up a step and holding his hands up, “I’s just still wide awake and thought we could talk, is all. But yer tired, I’ll let you go.”

Hanzo stares him down for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping just inside the threshold, turning to mostly block the dark room from sight. “Perhaps next time,” he says with a voice that holds promise, “Just not tonight. I am not used to...guests. I would need to ensure my quarters are presentable.”

“O’ course,” the cowboy nearly purrs, looking pleased that he seemed to have gotten half an invite. Hanzo suppresses a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, pressing a hand to the panel by the door. 

“Good night, McCree.”

As the automatic lights come on and the door closes, just in that quick moment, Jesse is able to catch the sight of an enormous Pachimari plush in the corner of the room.

“Good night, honeybee,” Jesse breathes out to the empty hallway. It takes a few good seconds for him to right himself and head off to his own room, whistling merrily.

\---

Genji groans, waking to the sound of his comm chiming. The softer tune tells him it’s not urgent, but a metal hand reaches out to pick it up from the bedside table, bringing it closer.

“Your brother, my star,” Zenyatta’s voice informs his pupil, passing over the comm. Zenyatta’s voice seems to have some deeper, sleepier cadence to it when he first comes out of sleep mode. Genji would normally admire it, take the time to let Zenyatta know just how much he adores it, but he can’t help but notice that the sun has not even begun to arise.

“Thank you,” Genji mutters, answering the call. “Brother. Do you know what time it is?”

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice is sharp, but there is a slight waver, “Did you tell him? Does he know?”

“Of course not,” Genji murmurs, settling back against the omnic beside him, “I’ve told him some things you like but I did not outright say--”

Hanzo curses, cutting him off. “He is aware of… of _something_! I think he is setting me up for some kind of joke or outing. First the wolf, and now, now, now THIS!”

“You are paranoid,” Genji groans out in monotone, rolling his eyes. “And what exactly is ‘this’?” There is only silence on the other end. “Hanzo?”

“He fed me cake.”

More silence.

“He… what?”

“You heard me. He got a fantastic piece of cake -- with strawberries! -- and he fed it to me.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t think he would go that far with the hints I gave him--”

“Hints? You are behind this!”

Genji sucks in a breath. Caught. “Ah, well, you always eye him when he’s in proximity and he’s been curious about you too and I just thought-- Oh Zenyatta’s giving me _that_ look, you know, ha, it’s so late, better hang up good night!”

Genji yanked the comm away to hang up, hearing Hanzo distantly (and angrily) yell, “Zenyatta has no expression! GENJI!” before he can end the call. 

Zenyatta may have no expression, but his pointed stare says everything. “Genji, what have you done?”

Genji tosses the comm back onto the side table, burying his face in Zen’s neck. “The right thing. Those two idiots need this. Do not lecture me about getting involved in other people’s situations.” A metal hand comes to stroke Genji’s shoulder, its owner chuckling.


	11. Aftercare - Doomzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare with Doomzo  
> Sent in by Anon

Hanzo didn’t remember being brought down from his suspension, nor the ropes leaving his body. He is only vaguely aware when his jeweled plug and dildo gag are removed, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Shivers he is unaware of are racking his body until his favorite impossibly soft, royal blue blanket is enveloping him, after a quick courtesy cleaning of fluids from his skin, of course. Drool had been dripping from his bearded chin but he couldn’t find his usual shame and self-preservation to have cared. Akande has been murmuring to him this entire time, but Hanzo is only aware of it once they’re finally unmoving, Akande sitting on their couch with Hanzo wrapped up and held close in his dom’s lap. 

Time does not exist in this peaceful place in Hanzo’s head.

“Finally coming back to me? You were gone for quite a while this time.”

Hanzo blinks, shifting slightly in his blanket cocoon. He cannot help the wince that crosses his face as he uncurls himself, sitting up a bit straighter to look at Akande. Soreness had begun to set in while he had been so still. The room is dark, save for the foyer light still on nearby illuminating it just enough to see. Akande’s smile is wide, bright. His eyes look relaxed and Hanzo adores the way his skin crinkles next to them. Genuine happiness and pride.

Akande shifts them slightly so their lips can meet, but before they can join, pain like lines of fire races up Hanzo’s back and he jerks away, hissing and fisting the blanket in his hands. Akande looks alarmed until he breaks out into a laugh, earning a squinting glare from Hanzo.

“I am sorry, Hanzo, I had nearly forgotten that we fulfilled your ‘special request’ tonight,” Akande manages to say through his deep chuckle, holding Hanzo carefully as he removes the blanket from his upper body to peer down at his sub’s back. Red stripes and raised skin come into view, the lines mottling into a dark, sinister red at his shoulder blades, on either side of his spine. The skin only seems to have broken in a small number of areas, but not enough to bleed. He tuts, imagining it must look just as beautiful on his ass and the backs of his thighs as well.

“You may feel sorry, but I do not,” Hanzo’s smile is sinful, though softened by his sleepy eyes. “I am quite satisfied with our purchase of those floggers.” Akande laughs again, running a hand up Hanzo’s back delicately. Even with the light touch, Hanzo shudders and gasps out easily. 

It takes a steadying breath for Akande not to press Hanzo into the couch and turn those gasps into full blown yells. God, Hanzo is so pretty when he lets noises fall from his mouth without restraint. But Hanzo had wanted the gag tonight, not knowing how loud he would get as they incorporated a thorough flogging into their rope play for the first time. 

He had certainly /tried/ to get loud, that was for sure. 

“I think a nice, hot bath is in order. I’m sure we will have some rope marks to tend to as well.” Hanzo hums in agreement, though it becomes a grunt of pain as Akande lifts him up, carrying him along to the direction of their immaculate bathroom. A well kemp beard brushes Akande’s cheek as he leans close to his ear, amusement thick in his voice.

“You know, they had one called a dragon’s tongue I think I would like to try.”

Hanzo is seated as carefully on the tub’s edge as Akande sets to fill it, testing the temperature of the water from the faucet before stopping the drain. “Yes,” he can’t help but respond, brushing a thumb easily over Hanzo’s bottom lip before slipping it past, gliding it over his tongue, “I think I would like to try the dragon’s tongue as well.”

From the look in Hanzo’s eyes, something tells him he just might before they turn in for the night.


	12. Cooking with Genji - Genji76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I made dinner. Surprise!" With Genji76. Requested by anon and Purely-a-Trashcan but only because I said I wanted to write it lol
> 
> This was something we had already decided about Genji long ago. I was happy to have an excuse to write it.

Jack comes home to a fire alarm.

He hears it as he steps off the elevator. Taking slow steps towards his apartment door, he’s trying to determine where it’s coming from, and whether or not it’s just a false alarm. Someone from the neighboring apartment opens their door as Jack nears and cocks their head. “That coming from your place, Jack?” 

He only spares his neighbor a blink before cursing and running for his door, fumbling for the right key on his keyring. Genji’s name is halfway out of his mouth in a worried yell when he sees the scene in front of him.

Genji had been left alone in the apartment today. He had been lazily curled up on the couch with a handheld game when Jack had left for work that morning and had no intentions of leaving for the day. This was a new development; normally Genji occupied himself in the city during the day and met back with Jack at the apartment when he came home. Well, sometimes. Sometimes Genji still showed up at the apartment in the middle of the night, alcohol on his breath or a manic look in his eyes. But recently, more and more, Genji seemed to calm whatever demon wouldn’t let himself be in Jack’s space alone, even though Jack had insisted he could stay there unsupervised just fine. 

Maybe it was the recent realization that Jack actually wanted to call it a _relationship. That had visibly taken Genji by surprise. He had admitted he just thought it was just some kinky thing, him staying with Jack. Which, in turn, led to a look of shock on Jack’s own face._

_There had clearly been some miscommunication in the beginning._

_Now Genji truly relaxed, slowly making Jack’s space into his own as well, kissing Jack goodbye at the door most days instead of riding into the city after him on his own Ninja motorbike. Sure, Genji still went missing at random, but he always came back home._

__Home_._

_Home, which was currently a bit… smokier than usual._

_Genji turned at the sound of Jack’s shout, looking flustered. He had been in the process of fanning smoke the best he could towards the vent going full blast above the stove. He stared at Jack like a deer in headlights, then at the pots and pans on the stove, then again at Jack._

_“I made dinner,” Genji said, a smile crossing his face, “Surprise!”_

_Jack crossed the room and reached up, twisting the fire alarm from its place on the wall to take it out of its mount and shut it off. He took out the batteries so it wouldn’t fire up again while they clean up. “That’s, uh, great, baby. I didn’t know you cooked.” He doesn’t miss the sheepish look on Genji’s face._

_“I… don’t. But I tried!”_

_Cooking was definitely not Genji’s strong suit. Or his weak suit, or any suit. To this day Jack still has no idea what Genji was trying to make. The, uh, maybe meat? in the pan was almost entirely black, the pot’s contents were strangely soupy and gooey all at once, and there were vegetables that had obviously been intended to be chopped up sitting next to a cutting board on the counter. The onion half sitting on the counter had one small chop in it and what appeared to be now dried blood around it. Genji’s finger was bandaged. Didn’t take a genius on that one._

_Speaking of Genji, he sounded on the verge of tears as he watched Jack look around the kitchen in bewilderment. “I just wanted to do something special for my…”_

_A pause._

_“My _boyfriend_.”_

_Jack could practically hear the blush in Genji’s voice. He tried not to let his heart jump clear out of his throat at hearing him say it._

_“Well,” Jack finally said after his survey of the disaster zone, “Looks like my boyfriend is treating us to a nice dinner tonight, with my credit card.”_

_They stared at one another until Genji finally laughed and nodded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji was never allowed to cook again after that. That didn't stop him from trying, though.


	13. Caught - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re coming. Kiss me!” with McGenji and “You’re adorable when you’re mad.” with Mc76 requested by anon  
> Plus Gabe putting Genji over his knee requested by MacBeka
> 
> I wrote this in three parts so that's how it's getting presented.

**[1]**

Summer was a mixed bag. It was either days jam-packed with activities and plans or days so vacant and boring even Genji ran out of ways to occupy the time. There were summer classes, but those didn’t start until next month anyway. Gabe and Jack wouldn’t let them bother them at the office no matter how much they begged and promised they wouldn’t get in the way (that was a lie and they all knew it). And roaming around the LA area lost its appeal after a week straight of exploring, shopping, and sunburn. 

So sometimes all Genji and Jesse could do was just laze around at home, watching TV and movies until they felt sore from laying around the couch. Even sex out of boredom was getting boring, and it wasn’t like their sex life was uninteresting. 

On these so-boring-even-fucking-is-boring days, the weed was quick to come out. Usually they would find somewhere to do it: a friend’s house, off the path of a hiking trail, hotboxing in Genji’s tiny car. But the rule had been made clear from the start: don’t do it in the house. It was California and they all had varying forms of PTSD that certainly warranted obtaining it legally, sure, but it was Gabe and Jack’s house and the boys weren’t going to disrespect their preference to keep it out of the house. 

Unless they thought they could get away with it.

“We’ve got hours,” Genji was confident in saying, “We’ll just clean it up right before they get home. No big deal.” 

“You mean you’ll make _me_ clean it up,” Jesse muttered, carrying down their paraphernalia from where they stashed it in their private rooms upstairs. Genji just smirked and shrugged, putting on the next episode of the show they had been half-watching.

“Worry about it later. Let’s smoke while we have time.”

-

“At least hand it over if you’re gonna fall asleep,” Genji muttered, taking the joint out of Jesse’s hand where it dangled between his fingers. Jesse grunted, waking back up from his half-sleep. He had no clue what time it was. Netflix had gone back to its menu screen long ago and Genji was just scrolling through something or another on his phone. 

“Timeisit?” Jesse grumbled as he sat up. The dogs were barking outside the patio door, which meant they were overdue for their dinner. Well, Nico was barking. Blue rarely did. If it was that late, they would need to clean up soon. Before Genji could answer him, they both froze. 

“Is that…?”

“Oh shit.”

They both stared at each other, frozen to the spot in panic. That was the garage door opening. Then closing, two car doors slamming shut, then the jingling sound of keys at the door. And neither of them could do anything more than make panicked faces and feel their hearts race. Jesse looked next to them at the coffee table, littered with evidence. And of course, there was the joint Jesse had rolled still burning in Genji’s hand.

And god damn, they were so high.

Genji’s eyes widened with an idea and he grabbed Jesse’s face as the doorknob turned. “They’re coming! Kiss me!” Jesse had no idea how this plan was going to work, but he had no choice in the matter as their lips crashed together.

Okay. Nothing from their boyfriends yet. No yelling or anything. That was good. Maybe they were ignoring them, leaving them be since they were quite obviously busy making out. Which wasn’t bad at all. Genji’s lips were so damn soft. And he tasted like that melon candy he bought by the case from the little store he loved to drag them all to in Little Tokyo downtown. When had his tongue gotten in his mouth anyway? And what time was it? They were going to have to clean up soon or they’d get in trouble.

Someone cleared their throat next to them, making them part suddenly and swivel their heads in that direction. _Oh yeah_ , Jesse thought, _We’re already fucked_.

“Genji!” Jack growled, and Gabe didn’t look very forgiving either. Jesse looked over to Genji, who was currently taking one last hit from the joint before certain doom.

“What?” Genji said before grabbing Jesse by the jaw with his free hand, a thumb nudging at his lower lip. And like an idiot, Jesse opened his mouth and let his eyes fall shut as Genji sealed them both together, sharing a lungful of smoke. Both were blowing out smoke and trying to control their coughing as they parted once again, but that act of defiance didn’t seem to amuse the two men glaring at them from behind the couch as much as it did Genji, who was caught in a fit of giggles and occasional coughs.

“I’ve got Genji, you take Jesse?” Gabe said conversationally to Jack, as though they were discussing the weather.

“Sounds good to me,” Jack responded, watching as Gabe reached over and hauled Genji over his shoulder in one swift motion. The giggles turned into shrieks of surprise as Genji was carried away, trying without success to bargain for his freedom.

\--

**[2]**

Jesse grinned sheepishly up at Jack, who had his arms crossed and was stern-faced, the question of ‘what do you have to say for yourself?’ hanging in the air unsaid. “You're adorable when you're mad,” Jesse offered, leaning on an elbow against the arm of the couch next to him as he tried and failed to charm his boyfriend. Jack, predictably, rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. And then, quite unpredictably, he walked around the couch to take take a seat where Genji had been forcibly vacated and proceeded to pull the bong on the table closer to himself. Jesse gawked as Jack proceeded to grab their weed and load up the bong like Jesse wasn't sitting right there.

“What the fuck,” Jesse near-wheezed, “I think that last bag was laced with hallucinogens because I'm watching Jack fucking Morrison take a hit right in front of me.” Jack didn’t say a word, holding in the smoke for a solid moment before slowly exhaling, watching the smoke rise and dissipate. 

“They grow this stuff a lot stronger now than they did when I was your age,” Jack finally said, coughing into his fist every few words. He took a lung-clearing breath before sitting back, almost lazily, patting his lap. “Alright. Come on. Take your swats.”

Jesse gawked, eyes wide and mouth frozen in a disbelieving half-open smile. “You’re shittin’ me. You just took a hit and I’m still getting punished!?”

Jack stared at him with slightly reddened eyes, looking unphased. “No one’s gonna believe you. Come here. You’re getting extra for language.”

“Bullshit!”

Slowly, Jack finally raised an eyebrow. Even mellowed out, he emitted so much dominant energy. It was impressive. “Come over my lap or I’ll make you. And I reeeeally don’t feel like making a grab for you right now.”

With a scoff, Jesse finally settled himself over Jack’s knees, twisting his upper body to look back at him. “Genji’s gonna have a fuckin’ conniption when I tell him--”

**_Smack!_ **

Jesse howled out in surprise at the sudden sting, untwisting his body to lay out flat again. He could almost _feel_ Jack smirking with satisfaction at getting him to shut up.

“Count.”

Jesse near-growled, squirming in Jack’s lap. Jack’s firm hand, the one not currently rubbing against the still-stinging cheek, came to press comfortingly on Jesse’s lower back. A quick murmur of question and answer concerning color was exchanged between them before Jesse finally submitted to his fate.

“One.”

**_Smack!_ **

Jesse hissed out the next count, eyes screwing shut. Jack was going to make him feel this for days.

“Still think I’m adorable?”

\--

**[3]**

Genji’s world finally went rightside-up as Gabe set him down, disorienting him for just a moment. When his eyes finally refocused, he realized Gabe had taken him to his personal bedroom. Gabe took the joint still in his hand without a word, observing it. The lit portion had gone out on its own. Then, much to Genji’s great amusement and disbelief, Gabe pulled out his custom engraved metal lighter, a christmas gift from Jesse, and relit the joint, taking a hit. 

“Oh my god,” Genji mumbled, watching Gabe pry open the small window on the wall near the daybed Genji was sitting on to blow the smoke out. Gabe took another hit right after the other, ignoring the green haired man laughing in astonishment. “Jesse and Jack are never going to believe this!”

Gabe allowed himself a few coughs before smothering the joint out again against the outside of the house, tossing the extinguished and nearly gone joint into the wastebasket nearby before closing the window. “That’s the point,” he finally says, glaring down at Genji with slowly reddening eyes, “They won’t believe you.”

Genji snorted, frowning at the wastebasket. “You could have at least let me finish it off before you-- heyheywait!”

In a mere few seconds, Gabe had sat down next to Genji and yanked him across his lap before he could even really process the actions. Genji managed to squirm for a moment or two before being held down more firmly against the powerful thighs beneath him. “Stay still,” Gabe’s husky demand growls in his ear. Genji can’t help the shiver that travels down his spine. 

“Gaaabe~” Genji purrs, still attempting to writhe against him, “Forget a punishment. Just fuck the lesson into me.” He turns his head, albeit uncomfortably, to look up at Gabe. “Come on, when was the last time you had sex while high? You know you want to.”

Gabe chuckled, lacing his fingers into the hair at the back of Genji’s head and forcing him to face forward again. “Shut up and count.”

Genji couldn't help the moan that left his lips, back arching sharply when his hair was tugged again for good measure. That floaty, fluttering feeling clouding his head only grew with his arousal, grinding the physical proof against the thigh below him. “Mmm, Papí, I love it when you get mean.” That got him another laugh from above him, making him smile wide as his shorts were yanked down roughly, just enough to expose his perfectly sculpted ass. 

Fingers ghosted his pale skin until goosebumps rose, making him shiver. “ _Please_!” he gasped out when those fingers finally gripped a cheek tight enough to bruise, shoving it aside to reveal his still-slick hole from Jesse’s own use earlier in the day. His whimpers grew in volume, the hand in his hair still pulling just enough to keep his back arched as the thumb of the other one pressed against his hole and dipped in. “Papí, Papí, please!”

“You're green for what Papí’s got for you?” Gabe’s voice was husky, dripping with promise for exactly what Genji needed. Genji’s grinding growing frantic and whines of _green, green, green!_ was enough encouragement for Gabe. “Alright baby, stay still. I'm going to give you everything you deserve.”

Genji’s shriek of surprise at the heavy hand striking his rear was an abrupt end to the moans once filing the room. “H-Hey!” Genji managed to get out once he finally found his voice. “Gabe!” Gabe only clicked his tongue in disapproval, delivering another blow to the other cheek. 

“Thought you liked it when Papí got mean?” Gabe teased, a dangerous grin rising on his face. Genji hissed between his clenched teeth, gripping and clawing at the calf he could reach under him. “That doesn't sound like counting.” Another smack had Genji gasping back a yelp before crying out a desperate _Three!_

As a personal rule, he believed everyone involved in a scene or punishment should be level-headed, without influence of drink or drug. But it was fair to make an exception if they were both high...right? Right. He knew he was just trying to justify how much fun this felt in the moment against his typical moral code, but maybe it didn't really need justification if Genji was enjoying himself. The sub’s cock was softening against the pain, but his panting and eyes rolling back were sure signs he was having just as good of a time as Gabe. 

Gabe dragged his nails over the reddening skin under his hand, taking some pleasure in the reaction it got. “Sorry, baby. Every strike is the first one until you start counting correctly.” He was sure to make the next one sting, watching the fleshy globe jiggle with some satisfaction. It sounded like Genji was close to tears when he finally choked out the number Gabe wanted. It was enough to make Gabe’s cock twitch, and he had to take a moment to hold in a groan. 

“Good boy.” He finally released his grip in Genji’s hair, letting Genji press his chin to the soft blankets on the daybed. “Keep count until I think you've had enough. Papí wants you to remember your lesson.”

It was some sick kind of satisfying to hear Genji whimper while his arching back said differently. The kitten was too greedy for the distress to prove real. Genji pushing himself into the hand cupping his reddening ass was also a dead giveaway. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

A shiver, a pause, then a “Yes, Papí” falling on a near moan from Genji’s lips.

“Good boy.”

**_Smack!_ **

\--  
“Morrison, you’re high as a kite.”

“Look who’s talking, Reyes.”

The sound of their barely-restrained laughter chased Jesse and Genji as they carried their paraphernalia back upstairs to be hidden away again. Both were grimacing at the feeling of their clothing rubbing against their still-stinging skin, as well as the unfairness of the whole thing. Getting punished for breaking the rules, they understood. But Jack and Gabe had done it too!

“We should punish them, too!” Genji had proclaimed with confidence once the boys rejoined in the hallway upstairs.

Jesse snorted, leading the way back. “What, like spank ‘em, too? I don’t think that’s gonna fly.”

“Obviously not. I mean, like, no sex and no obeying orders! They’ll apologize to US!”

“Genji, you’d die without a dick in you for longer than 12 hours.”

“Ugh, you’re right. That plan was doomed for the start. Okay, how about--”

The two paused at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the two doms lazily making out on the sofa. Jesse’s throat bobbed as he swallowed at the sight, face heating up. 

“Maybe we jus’ let ‘em be.” Genji’s head nodded a bit more than necessary, his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

“Maybe...for a while. Then maybe we should join in?”

“Or you could join in _now_ ,” Jack’s voice floated over to them, and neither one hesitated to oblige.


	14. You're Cute - Reapzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're cute even when you make that face" with Reapzo  
> Requested by hellagaymccree
> 
> Set in canon-verse

Alone with the Reaper. 

Well, it wasn’t like it was the first time. They had been… “alone”... many times before, albeit there was much fewer clothing involved those times. But it wasn’t like the team knew that. Or if they did, they were certainly very good at pretending they didn’t.

Everyone had been slow to leave them, regardless. Reaper was still a newer addition, and it had taken weeks to stabilize him when he had first arrived, figuring out how to override the tech implanted in his spine that kept his thoughts tuned to DIE DIE DIE whenever he saw an Overwatch agent. Everyone had been reasonably wary of him when he first was released out of the labs and into the rest of the group as a team member instead of an enemy.

Everyone except Hanzo. He knew what it was like to be the outcast, the one people didn't trust when they neared him. He had made it a point to talk to Reaper at any opportunity possible, to include him, attempting not to let him feel the isolation that Hanzo had when he first arrived. Hanzo wasn’t sure how Reaper felt about the attention, always so quiet and leering, until he had been back into a wall late one night. 

The Reaper had come to him, to his veiled surprise, but his offer to share the sake in his hand had gotten claws wrapped around his throat and a cold, nanite-composed body pressed close against him. “What’s your endgame?” had come the growl, making Hanzo shiver involuntarily, “What do you want from me?”

Hanzo was lost for words at the time. Especially when the mask was nudged up, revealing full, scarred lips that were cold as winter against Hanzo’s own. Months of escalating encounters of the same thread, only now moved to their personal bedrooms, and now here they stood, side by side, on dish duty together. That was just the way the chore rotation had worked itself out. Eventually, all had finally said their goodbyes, their barely hidden concerns waved off by a nonplussed Hanzo.

He looked over now to Reaper, whose mask came off around Hanzo now when they were alone. It was almost _cute_ , seeing his eyebrows drawn closer together, eyes narrowed, nose wrinkled and lower lip pouting as he concentrated on the task at hand. In fact, he was going to tell him.

“You know,” Hanzo murmured, smirking despite his best attempts to stop, “You’re cute, even when you make that face.” Reaper’s eyebrow quirked, a gruff ‘ha’ leaving his lips before turning back to the task at hand, looking more thoughtful than before. Hanzo rolled his eyes, believing that to be the only reaction he would receive.

Until he dried the last dish, and looked back up at the Reaper beside him. Red eyes and toothy grins where they should not be on a human body, though Reaper’s form was becoming a small storm of swarming nanites, growing in height, towering over Hanzo.

“What about now?” came his voice from nowhere, distorted and gravelly, “Still think I’m cute?”

Hanzo blinked up at the monstrosity before him, perplexed, before barking out a laugh. “Without a doubt,” he said through chuckles, “Absolutely adorable.”

The whirlwind that was Reaper died down back into his human form, the only eyes and mouth on him the ones that were supposed to be there. He let out a snort, rolling his eyes when Hanzo leaned in the kiss the corner of his mouth. “You just want to top tonight. Flatterer.”

An impish grin spread across Hanzo’s face. “Perhaps. I especially think you’re cute when you’re making a certain face, underneath me.” His arms had snaked around Reaper’s waist, one traveling south a bit to get a handful of ass.

Reaper looked away, obviously trying not to smile. “I don’t recall what you mean. Maybe you should refresh my memory.” 

Before Hanzo could sassily retort, a throat cleared from the doorway before Hana briskly walked in, opened a cabinet next to them, and pulled out a family sized bag of chips that was certainly not leaving the kitchen to feed a family. 

“And to think we were worried you two were actually going to kill each other,” she muttered as she snagged a whole chilled six pack of soda from the fridge, a string of Korean ranting leaving her mouth as she exited the kitchen just as quickly as she had appeared. 

They both blinked at each other before bursting into laughter. At some point their mouths had crushed against each others again, even as they continued to attempt stifling their laughs.


	15. How Much Did You Drink? - Genji76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellagaymccree on Tumblr asked for some fluffy G76 from a prompt list. I picked "How much did you drink?" bc I've been dying to write some sloppy drunk Genji. It's short but it's exactly what I pictured.

“We’re hoooome!”

Oh god. Jack knew that tone. Genji was drunk as hell. Managing to suppress a sigh, Jack turned from his place on the couch, looking towards the front door behind him. Jesse looked tired, having Genji nearly half-slung over him, the older of the two obviously having a hard time keeping upright. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesse sighed, passing Genji off to Jack when he approached them, “I looked away for just a minute to talk to someone and he was gone. He was...uh...too far gone by the time I found him.” He might have contributed to Genji’s state...Better not to mention the body shots, nor the various bodies involved...which might have included himself.

Genji seemed _very_ happy once he was against Jack’s chest, purring and rubbing against every bit of skin he could find. “It’s fine,” Jack said, grabbing Genji’s wrist before the attached hand could successfully grab at his crotch, “You really can’t stop him from doing anything he wants to. Thanks for looking out for him.” 

“Uuh, yeah. Of course.” Okay, Jesse definitely didn’t need to mention that he was among the people throwing money when Genji got on the table. He ruffled Genji’s hair in lieu of a kiss goodnight, since the man seemed preoccupied. Trying to kiss Jack goodnight only resulted in Genji’s mysteriously sticky hand pushing his face away with a grouchy ‘no!!’. 

“How much did you drink?” Jack murmured to Genji once Jesse left them alone at the doorway, now having two wrists in one hand pinned to Genji’s lower back. Genji giggled, leaning his body weight against Jack’s own body since he seemed to be struggling suddenly to stand. 

“I stopped counting after the first five jell-o shots… and body shots totally don’t count… and I don’t know how to measure if I’m drinking straight out of the bottle,” Genji was grinning the entire time he spoke, of course. The little brat was begging for it.

Jack tugged the wrists in his hand further down, making Genji groan a bit as he was forced to arch his back, shoulders going back to push his chest out. He was pretty like this, when the smirk on his face got wiped off, when he started to realize he wasn’t going to be able to push it much more. Jack put his free hand to Genji’s lower back, making Genji arch more as he pulled his body flush against his own. 

“Didn’t pay attention to how much you were drinking, huh? After I told you to be responsible?” Genji nodded after a moment of hesitation, his lower lip pushing out to pout already to beg for mercy. “Guess I might not pay attention to how much I spank you, then. Might just keep going until you’re bruised purple. How long has it been since you’ve felt a paddle or even my belt, hm? Obviously too long.”

Genji played coy, looking away with false disinterest at the threat. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his curved spine, trembling against Jack at the mere thought of such a harsh (but perhaps well deserved) punishment. Jack rarely really got rough with him. It was a thrill when Genji could convince it into happening.

“Guess you’ll just have to reacquaint me with them, then.”


	16. No More Kisses - Genji76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me" with G76.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid and I love it. Also trying to make my prompts shorter so I can actually answer more.

“Y’know, I think I should punish _you_.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, finally taking his eyes off the tablet screen in his hand to give the sprawled out sub in his lap an inquisitive look. Genji’s smile turned into a bitten bottom lip at Jack looking down at him, recently prescribed reading glasses halfway down his nose. Genji _really_ liked that look on him.

“Do you, now? Why’s that? Think I’ve been a bad Daddy?”

Genji snorted, sitting up to face him better now that he finally had his attention. “Uh, yeah! Obviously!”

Jack smirked, turning off the tablet’s screen and putting it aside. “Oh really? Do tell.”

“You took away my candy--”

“Your dentist found a cavity at your last checkup. You’re banned from sweets until they fill it next week.”

“You spanked me in front of Akande and Hanzo yesterday!”

“I told you I would if you kept talking back to me. And then what did you keep doing?”

Genji huffed, crossing his arms. “Anyway! I’m going to punish you now!”

Jack had a brief flash of the old Sailor Moon cartoon Genji watched sometimes (“In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”) and pushed back the mental image of Genji in a Sailor outfit. Something to order online later. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning his recliner back and resting a hand behind his neck.

“Okay, do your worst.”

Genji looked thoughtful, and Jack could only grin wider. His boy hadn’t thought this out at all, had he? “Uh, okay, well… First punishment, no working at home for a week!” Jack let out a mock gasp, pulling his tablet to his chest. 

“Oh no, not my tedious, soul-sucking work!”

“Next punishment!” Genji moved on, ignoring him, “You have to call me Prince Genji and bow every time I come into a room.” 

“Baby that’s not a punishment. I’m pretty sure you just have always expected everyone to do that.”

“Last punishment!” Genji thought for a few beats, then let a slow smile creep across his cheeks. “No more kisses.”

Jack laughed at that one, putting the hand he had rested idly on Genji's hip to his lover’s chin, resting it on his curled forefinger as his thumb came up to swipe at Genji’s glossed bottom lip.

“Yeah right. You couldn’t go through with that one.” 

To prove his point, Jack leaned forward, guiding Genji by the chin to meet him halfway… until Genji actually pulled himself away, out of his grasp. Jack frowned, surprised by the actual disappointment he felt. It must have been written all over his face -- Genji had that triumphant smirk now.

“Wait, no. Don’t take kissing away from me.” Genji huffed out a laugh, rising off his boyfriend’s lap before Jack could grab him. “Genji, come on. That’s not fair.” Genji danced away from Jack’s hands again when he lunged forward, starting to giggle at this game.

 

 

Jesse opened his personal bedroom door, about to step out for something to drink, when he was nearly run over by Genji running up the stairs at down the hall at top speed, with Jack not too far behind. 

“I’ll trade a candy for a kiss!”

“That’s not even how a punishment works!”

Followed by squeals and laughter when the chase ended in their shared master bedroom at the end of the hall, Jesse getting a glimpse of Genji sailing through the air as he got thrown onto the bed, growls following when Jack followed in a pounce. 

Jesse blinked, and turned down the hall to go downstairs. Just another normal night in the house.


	17. Collared - Doomzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for: Tail-lashing teeth-baring Hanzo that is angry and devastated and because we all know what we’re here for: he needs a collar (and also emotional support).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sent MANY MONTHS AGO thank you for you patience! Happy to get back into some Doomzo!

“I will not ask again. Obey or I shall make you.”

Hanzo continued to stare him down, built arms crossed over his broad chest. He may have been much shorter than Akande, but his glare was still fiery, fierce. Confidence and defiance boiling out of the dragon. But this time, Akande had a solution.

“I see. You still choose to defy me. I will see this corrected tonight.”

It wasn’t that Hanzo disliked Akande’s dominant nature. Quite the opposite, actually. He adored how it radiated from his person, how Akande could display pure power from the moment he walked into a room. But Hanzo had….issues, he had called it, with people trying to control him. _But I want to try it with you_ he had told Akande, feeling breathless from his confession. _I want you and you alone to control me_.

It had been incredibly difficult to even attempt it, turns out. Hanzo had called red the first time Akande had touched him during a scene. A bad memory, he was able to croak out after shuddering and shaking for the better part of an hour. Someone, some group of people, had left his beloved untrusting and afraid. But Akande was ready to show him bliss and release within submission. It would simply mean a long road for them both until he could achieve this. 

Hanzo had finally allowed himself to be spanked during their last scene, and he had been surprisingly receptive. He had been an absolute thing of beauty: back arched, mouth open and gasping, nails digging into Akande’s legs and his own legs shaking. They were not allowed to discuss the scene yet, as Hanzo was still quite mortified about his...unexpected release… all over Akande’s expensive slacks.

Despite all of these hangups, Akande was patient and respectful. He was creative. And tonight, he was going to be in control.

Walking in a half-circle around his boyfriend, Akande was pleased when Hanzo did not turn his head to keep watch of Akande when he was behind him. A show of trust. He came forward to press his front flush against Hanzo’s back, a massive hand coming around to press against Hanzo’s chest. It slid up slowly, until his fingers were curled loosely around the man’s throat. 

“I know what you need,” Akande rumbled lowly into Hanzo’s ear. The shiver down his spine was only encouragement. “You need to be reminded of who is really in charge, here.” Hanzo, unwilling to let his resolve crumble completely, breathed out a soft ‘ha’ in response. No matter. Akande was confident in his plan.

He removed his hand from its place on Hanzo’s throat, and within a few seconds, a sleek, black leather collar was buckled into place in its stead. Akande could feel Hanzo’s body tense with confusion, even more so when the larger man’s body stepped away to observe him.

“My dragon, you are so handsome in a collar. Almost like it’s what you’ve been missing all along.” Hanzo whirled around, as expected, to glare at Akande with wide eyes. His headspace was warring for control in his mind, Akande could _see_ it. So he helped.

“Still yourself,” commanded his booming voice, a finger hooking into the D-ring at the front of the collar. Hanzo became statue still, his hands that had been ready to fight dropping to his sides. Akande held back a smile, but he could not help the surging pride in his chest. 

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Silence as Akande observed Hanzo’s eyes nearly glaze over, staring at him, waiting. This was it. This was exactly what he needed. “I asked you a question, my pet.” A whine slipped out of Hanzo, obviously unintentional as his hand came up lightning fast to cover his mouth. The man cleared his throat before removing the hand, nodding meekly.

“Yes...Yes Sir.”


	18. Quiet or Loud -- McReyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried answering a prompt and this came out instead. It didn't even come close to being on subject for the prompt. But I wrote this and it's short so I'm going to put it here.

“They need to bench this new kid. Guy couldn't dribble if he was 6 months old.”

Jesse snorted next to Gabe where he was cuddled up against his side. Both were parked on the couch in front of the ridiculously sized TV in the living room, watching basketball together. With two large pizzas and their second six pack of beer split between them, Jesse was content to call this a damn good night.

“Yer jus’ mad ‘cause yer team’s losin’.” Jesse’s drawl got worse when he drank, but it just made him more charming. He wasn’t more than a little buzzed, but it was an almost instant effect once alcohol was down his throat. It always seemed to make his tongue looser, like a signal his body and his inhibitions could relax. 

(Jesse’s drawl slurring this way always reminded Gabe of a sex-drunk Jesse, barely coherent and fucked out of his mind. It was probably the main reason he didn’t mind Jesse drinking with him.)

“We’re rooting for the same team, Jess.” Gabe rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. Jesse grinned up at him, chuckling. 

“Should do commentary for these games. More entertainin’ than these monotone bastards.”

“I already do enough commentating in our everyday lives, I think,” Gabe said, watching Jesse as he leaned forward to grab his beer and take a drink, “Or have you not gotten enough of me talking during sex?”

Jesse managed to swallow his mouthful of beer before choking out a laugh. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Gabe raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry, have you already forgotten this morning?”

_Teeth against his neck, not biting hard enough, a tongue teasing against the indents left in his skin. Uncontrollable shivers, hands grasping at nothing, wrists bound above his head with the rope from last night. Knees knocked apart roughly any time he even hints he might bring them closer together, fingernails digging into the sensitive flesh of his thighs as a warning to be still, to be good._

_The telltale click of the lube bottle opening is enough to make him gasp out, dick throbbing like a Pavlovian response. “Please!” he cries out, and only when he’s this far gone can he stand how desperate it sounds. A dark chuckle that sounds born from the shadows themselves is there in his ear, and he can’t help how his back arches for its source._

_“We’ve barely started and you’re near screaming for me already,” the voice tells him, amusement clear under the surface, “that just won’t do.” Jesse is about to give a barely coherent_ why why why _when his earlobe gets trapped between teeth, just enough pressure to release an embarrassingly high pitched whine past his lips._

_“If_ this _is what you want…” the voice growls in his ear, accompanied by the unmistakable sensation of the head of a cock teasing through the lube drizzled on his hole, still sloppy and loose from the night before, “...You’ll have to be nice and quiet for me.”_

_And if Jesse didn’t want to scream right then and there._

“Mean sum’bitch,” Jesse muttered before finishing off his beer, ignoring Gabe chuckling at his reddening face. “Can’t believe you really expected me to be ‘nice and quiet’ when yer whisperin’ all that dirty shit in my ears.”

Gabe just smirked, leaning forward to get another slice of pizza. “You eventually complied.”

Jesse’s face was truly crimson now, trying to hide it behind his hands. “TWO HOURS!”

_The only thing coming out of Jesse’s mouth anymore were just syllables, whines, and the occasional hiss or moan when Gabe cruelly jerked on his cock without warning. The bastard had been talking any time his mouth wasn’t on Jesse, describing their activities last night and how Jesse was so easy to split open right now because of it (and if Gabe expected him to be quiet, hooking a thumb in his ass and making him gape open for him wasn’t helping achieve that)._

_It was only when Jesse grit his teeth, hissing air through them to keep himself from groaning as Gabe tortured a nipple with his tongue and teeth that he was finally given salvation. Gabe purred praise in his ear before switching back to that dark tone, taking Jesse’s hips in his hands._

_“Very good, dulcito. I knew you could keep quiet for me.” Jesse could feel Gabe lining himself up, the head of his cock teasing again, this time with intent. “Can you do one last thing for me?”_

_Jesse nodded vigorously, nearly knocking their heads together, too afraid that speaking would take away his prize._

_“Now scream.”_

Jesse shuddered at the memory, remembering all too well the sensation of being filled with one brutal thrust. He had only lasted maybe a minute after that, head thrown back and howling. If he had thought he’d lost his mind with Gabe’s teasing, that had pushed him past delirium. There was only bliss after, and the slight sensation of dizziness like when laying down after he’d had a bit too much to drink. 

He looked over at Gabe, who was watching him as he chewed on the last of his slice, eyebrows raised and corners of his mouth cocked up in a smartass smile. Shit, how long had he been daydreaming?

“Shut up,” Jesse said, grabbing another beer from the pack on the table. His face felt like it was burning.

“I’m not saying anything,” Gabe said, hands raised in mock defense. He lowered them a bit, that evil smirk back on his face. “Not yet, anyway.”


	19. Stop Making Me Laugh - McReyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and so bad. But let's consider this a warmup as I try to get back into writing.

“Stop making me laugh,” Gabe said on a chuckle, watching Jesse flit around the kitchen. When Jesse had offered to help him make dinner, he hadn’t imagined–

“Aw c’mon, Gabi,” Jesse said, putting down the yellow squash on the cutting board in front of him, “Don’t _squash_ my creativity.”

– that it would come with a plethora of awful puns.

Gabe groaned, grinning as he turned his attention back to the salmon steaks he was seasoning (“Putting some _spice_ in your life?” Jesse had quipped earlier). “You’re awful. Puns are the lowest form of comedy, you know.” Jesse snorted as he finished chopping the squash, putting down the knife as he went to the fridge.

“I dunno, I think they’re _eggcellent_ ,” Jesse said, spinning an egg on his fingertip before returning it to its carton. “Don’t tell me I’m not _buttering_ you up?” Gabe grabbed the stick of butter from his boyfriend before he could do something stupid with it, rolling his eyes. He proceeded to butter up the pan for the squash and zucchini, then looked down at the zucchini still sitting by the cutting board, waiting for its turn to get chopped.

“Quick, think of a pun for zucchini or it’s going inside you,” Gabe said, tossing the vegetable in question to Jesse. Jesse’s face burned crimson immediately, stammering as he tried and failed to come up with something on the spot.

“There will be NO insertion of produce into anyone!” Jack called from the living room, making both men burst out into laughter.


	20. Proud - Doomzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "I'm very proud of you" with LtR Doomzo.
> 
> Doomzo is so good to write. So easy. So fun. I love these bastards' dynamic so much.

“I’m very proud of you,” Hanzo murmured to Akande beside him as they left the conference room. “You restrained yourself very well. I was certain you were going to strangle Mr. Simmons for his advances.”

As partners, both in their personal lives and in the business world, Akande and Hanzo were seldom separated. That included in meetings with potential and existing business partners, which were frequent and tedious at most times. This particular meeting had been interesting, in the fact that Hanzo had been unabashedly flirted with by one of the men attending the meeting. He had gone so far as to take Hanzo’s business card at the end of the meeting and wink, proclaiming they should get together for a more _private_ get-together -- to discuss business, of course. Hanzo had merely smiled politely, glancing at Akande’s stone-faced demeanor before informing Simmons that he would like that _very much_ , with the type of purr to his voice that he knew would set Akande alight. 

“Yes, well,” Akande responded casually as they rounded a corner in the empty corridor, “I can not blame him for admiring my pet.” A large, strong hand caught Hanzo by surprise, pushing him harshly into a wall, the weight pinning him there concentrated between his shoulder blades. “I can absolutely punish you for spurring him on, however.”

Hanzo gasped, eyes closing as his hips automatically pushed backwards out of habit. He had been in this position a few times by now, but normally in the privacy of their own home. And normally not when Hanzo was still dressed in his formal businesswear. They never played in a business setting, per Hanzo’s request to keep those parts of their lives separate. However, it would see Hanzo had technically broken his own rule in the first place; he had bratted by flirting back, outright challenging Akande by doing so. 

The sudden chill of the wall against Hanzo’s face was dizzying with how fast it was sending him plummeting into subspace. “Not here,” he whispered in weak protest, gasping out a hot breath. “It’s not right.” Akande hummed behind him, the mass of his body pressing close and pressing Hanzo’s own body against the wall.

“Oh, dearest,” Akande sighed out, a hint of amusement in his voice, “You will come to find that it does not matter where we are, who we are with…” A moan escapes Hanzo’s throat as fingers thread into his hair, testing a gentle tug. “You are mine, always.”

Hanzo’s breath is coming out in ragged gasps, fingers now claws attempting to dig into the wall in front of him. Akande chuckles, satisfied at the mess he’s made of Hanzo as he releases him, almost regretful to end it at that when Hanzo peers back at him with hooded eyes and parted lips. Akande offers a hand, victory clear in his cocky smirk.

“Come, my kitten. We will take care of your punishment at the hotel room.”

At that, Hanzo slowly straightens himself, cheeks still pink as he attempts to regain his composure. He’s a bit unsteady as they continue their walk through the corridor, towards the elevators, but he only needs to keep up the facade until they reach the rental car.

He hopes, in the back of his mind, that they remembered to pack his collar.


	21. The Worst Punishment - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji get their worst punishment yet... because it's BORING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anon on Tumblr:
> 
> Do you think the boys ever have to write lines? It's the worst most unsexy punishment ever and I recently experienced so I need to know if you think the boys have suffered such fate

Gabe snapped his fingers, making the two subs crowding their space go quiet and look at him. “Alright, that’s it. You want punishment? You’re getting it.”

Jesse and Genji had been all over Gabe and Jack since they had gotten home, obviously trying to goad the doms into some action. And, from the look of the abandoned backpacks, notebooks, and laptops at the kitchen table, they were also trying to procrastinate schoolwork. Again.

The boys poorly hid their excitement in getting their way, shifting restlessly as they awaited to be thrown over some knees or forced to their knees. The blank confusion on their faces was priceless when Gabe pointed to their abandoned little workstation and gave the command. “20 lines each. Jesse, I want ‘I will not antagonize my dom’ from you. Jack?”

Jack was obviously trying not to smile, arms crossed over his chest. “Genji, you’re writing ‘I will not neglect my schoolwork’.” Gabe couldn’t hide his own smile when both subs started to protest.

“Are you kiddin’ me? Hell no. I ain’t some grade schooler.”

“That’s bullshit, you know I hate writing!”

Gabe guided the two, albeit a bit forcefully, back to the kitchen table. “An extra 20 lines from both of you: ‘I will respect my dom’s commands’.”

Both subs were sat back down at the table, both still protesting loudly. Gabe raised an eyebrow at Jack, who nodded in response.

“Neither of you are getting up until you do. That means not for dinner, not for the movie we were going to watch, and definitely not for cuddles.” Jack ran an encouraging hand through Jesse’s hair when he finally, slowly, turned his notebook to the last page and started to write his lines. “Good boy. Genji?”

Genji was scowling, obviously not pleased with how their plans had turned so sourly. “I’m going to work on my project. So I don’t have to write the stupid lines.” Jack shook his head.

“That’s not how this works, baby.”

Genji glared, defiance clear. “We’ll see about that.”

–

Jesse was quiet when he finally handed over his lines, the slightest of pouts on his face. Gabe and Jack were already sitting on the couch together, about to start their movie for the night. Jesse went to his knees in front of them easily when commanded, getting fingers gently scratching his scalp and words of praise from Jack as Gabe looked over the notebook paper.

“Very good, Jess. How was that for a punishment?” Gabe asked, putting the paper aside. Jesse snorted, resting his cheek into the valley where the dom’s thighs met where they sat next to each other.

“Sucked. Would have rather had my ass paddled.” Both doms chuckled at that.

“We can still arrange for that to happen, but maybe later tonight. How about you be a good cockwarmer for now until dinner gets here?” Jesse perked up at Gabe’s suggestion, nodding enthusiastically. “Good boy.”

Jack looked towards the kitchen, where Genji sitting at the kitchen table was in plain sight. He was staring at Jesse wrapping his mouth around Gabe’s flaccid cock, jealousy in his eyes. “How’s your lines going, kitten?” Jack called out to him. Genji’s face instantly contorted back to a scowl, typing away furiously at his laptop.

“Not doing them!” He yelled back. Jack shrugged, smiling when Genji tried to make a show of ignoring them. He could play this game too.

(And he made sure Genji was watching with that same jealous pout when he grabbed Jesse’s hair and coaxed his mouth over to his own cock.)

–

Even after dinner and a movie, Genji still hadn’t moved. Jack sat in the chair next to him, noting he was very much still being ignored. “How are those lines coming?”

Genji huffed, still not looking at him. “I’m almost done with my project, so you can drop it. I’m doing my stupid schoolwork like you wanted.”

Jack cocked his head. “Genj, I meant it. You’re writing lines, and you’re not getting out of it. Jesse did his.”

Another huff, this time accompanied with the laptop getting slammed shut. “Spank me! Paddle me! Do anything to me! Anything but writing! That’s, that’s– It’s so boring!”

“It’s a punishment, baby. The point is that you’re not supposed to like it.”

Genji groaned, pulling a notebook out of his backpack and messily flipping it open. It was mostly filled with doodles and sloppily jotted notes in a strange mix of Japanese and English. “Can I call red? This feels like a hard limit.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “No calling red for a punishment.”


	22. The Shaman and the Dragon - Doomzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shaman needs a god's help. The Dragon needs an offering.
> 
> [Not in ltr-verse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anon on Tumblr:
> 
> Other good Doomzo content to consider: ancient wizard/shaman/what have you Doomzo taming Hanzo the dragon spirit

The fire before Akande seemed pleased with his offerings so far, now roaring higher than he was tall. The only thing left was the most important, and had taken Akande the longest to acquire: a meticulously carved piece of jade, shaped into the head of a magnificent dragon. Mouth closed, this dragon did not seem to pose a powerful threat, though its inset emerald eyes glittered in the light of a fire, giving it the appearance of a trickster. Akade stared at the stone in his hand for a few moments of hesitation before tossing it to the heart of the flames. 

The change was instantaneous; the flames changed to a bright green, starting to dance more playfully even as the fire raged on. Akade ignored the gasps and frightened words of the tribe leaders around him; he had become used to them and their reactions. 

Regardless of his work and its successes, they still continued to doubt him. Akande’s knowledge and control over otherworldly things was feared and even disrespected, used as a last resort when a tribe member was dying from incurable sickness or crops refused to grow. Or like now, when the tribe was on the losing side of a power struggle with a warring tribe.

 _Only through conflict do we evolve_ , Akande had told them when they had arrived at the shaman’s hut, which was exiled away from the main settlement. He had feigned disinterest at first, but when it was finally made clear that the tribe was willing to try any means necessary to regain their footing in this war, the jade talisman collected during his last lengthy travel had seemed to call out to him. 

And now, it was time. 

A clawed hand, green scales thick on the back of it, reached out from the center of the fire, parting the tall flames like silken curtains. A man appeared, stepping down from the pyre --- no, not a man. This creature was densely scaled in most places: his cheeks, shoulders, arms, chest and hips… Akande stopped his eyes’ travels and re-focused on the man...creature… _dragon_ before him. He was clothed in strands of gold that laid over white silk cloths, jewels glittering from golden accessories across his body, decorated like a thing of beauty. Antlers curled around his head like a floating crown, framing his shockingly green hair, spiked up stylishly. His grin was seductive and playful, but Akande’s heart sunk with the realization that this was not the dragon god whose presence had been promised to him. 

“I’ve been summoned,” the dragon sighed, taking in his new surroundings, “And I don’t think it was me you intended on, from the looks of things.”

“O-Oh great god! We seek your help!” A leader babbled, rushing forward to drop to his knees. “We fight in a war we can not win on our own!”

The dragon’s eyes glittered with interest. “Oooh, a prank war? Maybe I _am_ the one you wanted.” The leader’s face filled with confusion, turning to Akande for help. Akande snorted, stepping forward.

“My apologies, dragon. I was promised a god of war and storms, not…”

“Orgies and pranks are my deal. Fine, fine. I’ll fetch my brother.” The dragon did not seem too put off to be unneeded, parting the flames of the brilliant green fire to disappear once again. 

“It had a tail…” one of the elders muttered to another. Before their companion could respond, the flames jumped in height, blazing to a beautiful blue, eliciting gasps again. The flames were parted by a blue-scaled hand this time. The creature that emerged wasted no time, not bothering to show himself off as his ‘brother’ had. 

All the same, Akande felt his lips part in awe; the dragon before him, this god promising violence, was much more beautiful than he had expected.

Long raven hair, catching the light of the flames with a brilliant blue sheen. Antlers that stopped their curling halo halfway to branch upwards, giving the creature a false sense of height -- in reality the antlers tips came up maybe to Akande’s eyes (though Akande was already one of the tallest members of the tribe, to be fair). The scales along the dragon's body shimmered like lightning in the light of the fire. Even the brightly polished silver and pearl adorning him couldn't shine as bright. He approached Akande without hesitation, tilting his head up with a challenging snarl. 

“You seek me, mortal, yet you offered my brother's stone instead of mine,” he growled out instantly, voice low, dark, and dangerous. “What offering do you have for _me_?”

Akande couldn't stop the smile that raised at a corner of his mouth, looking down at the summoned creature. It was always satisfying when spells worked as intended, but he hadn't expected such a prize to emerge. “Dragon god--”

“You will address me by my name. I am no generic ‘dragon god’,” the shorter creature said with his chest puffed in pride. “I am Hanzo, God of Storms and Wrath.”

“Hanzo.” Akande liked how that felt on his tongue. “This tribe requires your assistance. A rival tribe threatens to destroy them and they need an advantage against them.”

Hanzo spared half a glance to the people behind him. “You do not say ‘ _my_ tribe’.”

Akande shrugged. “I am a lone shaman. No tribe claimed the shaman Doomfist, nor any of his successors after him. I am no different: feared and outcast.” Akande leaned forward into the dragon's space, who did not move. “I am as close to a god as a mortal can reach.”

“And yet you help them? This lowly clan who can not claim you?”

“They are the closest to my hut. It is a selfish reason: I do not want their petty destruction near me. If I can keep the violence away from this village, the better for me.”

Hanzo was nearly chest to chest with the shaman in front of him, closing their distance further. “There is still the matter of my offering, mortal. How will you appease me for my help?”

“My home is filled with artifacts from my many travels and rare ingredients. I am sure your payment could be found there,” Akande offered smoothly. 

With a flick of his wrist, the god summoned a strong gust of wind that put out the fire portal in an instant, scattering the pyre’s elements (as well as the tribe members) in its wake. Akande and Hanzo both did not flinch at the elemental display, merely staring one another down for what felt like ages before Hanzo sniffed and pushed past the shaman. 

“To your hut, then.” 

\--

“See anything to your liking?” Akande questioned as the dragon roamed about his home. Hanzo carelessly picked up many artifacts and bottles, only to give them barely half a glance before discarding them gracelessly, Akande couldn’t find it in him to care about how his things were being handled. His eyes roamed Hanzo’s form appreciatively, having to suck in a breath at seeing how unfairly plump his guest’s ass was. The silk cloths did nothing to hide his body; they were almost more like decoration than practical. 

“Yes, I do. I have chosen my price,” Hanzo announced, turning suddenly. Akande was quick to meet his eyes, but from the smirk on Hanzo’s face, it was obvious he had been caught staring. 

“And that would be?” Akande questioned, feeling almost disappointed to know his time with this god was growing short, now that he was about to collect his payment and help those fearful fools with their war. Curiously, Hanzo stepped closer, closer, closer still, until he had Akande backing up, a clawed hand on his chest. 

The soft furs draped atop his bed tickled the back of his calves as he backed up against it. “You,” the dragon purred, easily pushing Akande onto his back, climbing on top of his form. “You are the most valuable of anything in this hut. I claim you for my price.”

Akande swallowed, attempting to maintain his composure beneath the dragon straddling his waist. Hanzo gave a pleased growl at the hardening flesh he felt beneath him, grinding down harshly and grinning with sharp teeth when it forced a groan from Akande’s throat. Claws dug into his muscled chest, and the sound of distant thunder could be heard.

“I will cripple the warring tribe with a devastating storm, and your ungrateful tribe can attack when they are weakened in the aftermath. But,” Hanzo shed his silks with a simple roll of his shoulders, the useless decor leaving him clad in only his jewelry and scales, “a storm requires certain things to brew. Heat, friction…” Akande was quick to shuffle out of his own clothing once impatient claws got near them, unable to hide his worship and awe at the situation he had landed in. “... and some penetration helps.”

A rumble of thunder coincided with Akande’s own deep chuckle. “As your personal shaman, please, let me assist with the creation of this storm.”

Hanzo smirked, lining himself up swiftly before rocking back. Both of them moaned, the head of Akande’s cock dipping easily into the god’s warm, wet entrance. “This one, and all the rest,” Hanzo said breathlessly before seating himself fulling in the Shaman’s lap, taking his full length and sealing his fate.


	23. Lengua - Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns something new about his boyfriends every day. Sometimes, in the most embarrassing way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but short enough to be here. I wrote this back in September '18 but like... thought I posted it? After looking around all over the gotdamned place, I've concluded that I must have never done such a thing... So if you've seen this before please tell me lmao.
> 
> I wasn't going to italicize all of the speech at first, but I think it's etiquette to indicate when the language written isn't the language spoken, even if there's no spoken language switch.
> 
> Me and Trash once talked about how Jesse has a fantasy to top Jack that will never happen because Jack is a 100% top. And then this happened.

Jack gasped for a breath of air after finishing the last of the water in his water bottle. He had just finished his morning run, a rarer event than it used to be since he started waking up to three bodies crowding him now instead of just the one. He was able to actually get up and go this morning, though Genji being gone always made him a bit restless. But the younger was having a good time accompanying Hanzo and Akande on their business trip to Canada, as proven by the many pictures and videos sent all throughout it so far. Luckily it was only for a week or so. Jack couldn’t tell which of them was more clingy at this point; he had to admit he had missed Genji the second they finally broke their tight embrace at the airport (and he was secretly pleased to know Genji felt the same, as evidenced by Genji texting him the second he was out of sight). 

Jack reflected on this during his cooldown stretches by the front door, finally puffing out a heavy sigh before stepping inside. He could hear Gabe and Jesse in the kitchen, chatting to one another in Spanish. That put an instant smile on Jack’s face. He wondered if anyone else noticed how different they seemed to behave based on the language they were using. Gabe and Jesse both seemed more relaxed and at ease somehow just from using their mother tongue, more animated and easy to smile and joke. Jack supposed they must find some comfort in it. Even Genji seemed different when he was around the exchange students from Japan at the school, almost like a stranger when he shed his American second skin.

“ _Okay, last one messed up but this one will be perfect._ ”

“ _Try as much as you want. Jack gets pretty hungry after a run._ ”

There was a pause as Jack entered the kitchen, both sets of eyes on him as he passed through. Jesse was trying to cook eggs in slices of bell pepper on the skillet and there was a set of bacon strips frying in a pan on the stove, a small pile on a plate near it proving they’d have more than enough at this rate. Jack grabbed a sports drink out of the fridge and drained half of it in one go. He had expected the conversation to switch to English; Jesse typically switched to their shared language once Genji or Jack came in. 

Apparently that wouldn’t be the case today.

“ _My God, his ass looks so good in those shorts._ ”

To his credit, Jack managed not to choke on his drink. Jesse was too preoccupied with his careful egg-cooking to notice Jack’s stare. He shot a look at Gabe instead, feeling like his eyebrows must have shot up to his hairline in surprise. Gabe had a look of pure, open-mouthed glee as they both shared the same realization: Jesse wasn’t aware that Jack also spoke Spanish.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Gabe agreed, smiling at Jack as he replied, “ _Gives you ideas._ ”

Jesse snorted and chanced a glance at Jack, who managed to feign total disinterest. “ _You got that right._ ”

Gabe grinned, moving to help with the bacon. “ _Tell me_ ,” he purred, yet his tone left no room for objections. Jesse moved an almost perfect bell pepper egg to a steadily growing pile on a plate, his adam’s apple bobbing in a nervous swallow as he chanced another look at Jack. The man had sat at the breakfast bar, pretending to look interested in his phone and not like he was totally eavesdropping.

Jesse rolled his shoulders back in a more confident posture, clearing his throat. “ _Wouldn’t even let him get to the shower when he comes in looking like that. I’d shove him down on the couch, ass-up, and get those shorts down just enough._ ” Gabe’s approval was a rumble in his chest, encouraging Jesse to continue. “ _I’d eat that ass until he was a shaking mess and begging for more._ ”

Jack felt his face heat up. It’d been a lifetime ago that he’d heard such dirty talk in Spanish, especially in his direction. Though it had been Gabe’s voice in his ear, a reward for how well Jack was learning at the time… among other things. Jack felt almost giddy; it was like being a young stupid twenty-something all over again, Gabe and Jack with their hands in each others’ pants like tomorrow might not come. Only this time it was an overly-confident, cocky submissive who didn’t know what he was in for once he was done talking.

“ _You think he’d beg? Jack doesn’t bottom, you know that._ ” Gabe smirked when Jesse scoffed out a laugh; oh he was cute when he got like this. It made it all the more fun to knock him down a few pegs.

“ _He’d be so damn tight, though, you know? With an ass like that it’s just unfair. I’d open him up so slow and good on my tongue, he’d want to skip the fingers and go straight for getting split on my cock._ ”

Jack couldn’t help the huffed laughter that escaped him, reveling in Jesse’s look of shock and horror when he finally chimed in, in choppy Spanish, “ _Sounds like you’re describing just what I’m going to do to you later, Jess._ ”

Jack ended up finishing up the cooking; Jesse had turned beet red and had to leave the room, and Gabe was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get back into writing. It's hard lol.
> 
> Next up should be another chapter for my Little McHanzo fic, then I'm going to be tackling the next chapter of Sparrow Song again, finally, now that I've found my backup files for it.
> 
> I'm on Twitter, Discord, Tumblr, and technically on PillowFort but uh haven't touched it? Shoot me a message or whatever <3

**Author's Note:**

> OW/writing Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep. 
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt or just say hello!


End file.
